Trapped
by GangstaBoo101
Summary: Bella Swan is the rebelious minded teenage vampire forced to help the volturi. When Aro invites some old friends to visit for awhile, how will she cope with the decision that could change her life forever? OOC
1. Prologue

**Hey, I'm back, and I know it's been awhile, but I was working on something else on the side. This is my first twilight fanfic so... Enjoy!**

**I do not own twilight.**

Prologue

Being a part of the volturi is no easy job. Especially when you weren't one of the the royal highnesses that sat on their thrones all day, never getting down unless it was feeding time. I on the other hand stayed in my room, only coming out when ordered. I listened to music, watched some TV, and read my books during my free time. What else was there to do in this boring old castle other than worship the dumbest rulers of them all? I believe that the only smart one was Jane, and even she has her moments of mediocrity.

After my change I had tried to explain the situation to my father, about what I had become. Let's just say he didn't take it lightly. I left and took to the woods, living off of what I could find. Never wanting to be a monster, I fed off of dear and the occasional bear.

One time while out and about in the woods I saw a family hunting as well, and what surprised me was that they were feeding off of animals too. One saw me, and before getting a good look at him I took off through the trees, hoping he didn't decide to follow. Luckily I got away, and stayed in secret for about two years. That was until Blondie found me, and insisted I join her little coven.

I had no family, no friends, and had had no social interaction of any sort for 2 years straight so it seemed promising. That was how I ended up here. I found out that she was trying her powers on me, and when it didn't work she figured I could be of some interest to Aro, who by the way has a really weird name. To this day I wish I had never followed her, because now I'm the shield that protects the volturi when they go to kill innocent covens. I have to watch people be brutally murdered for small insignificant things. And apparently if you play along with their sick twisted game, you get the privilege of going quick which people rarely do.

Every day I sit and wait for something, or someone to come and save me from the horror of this place, and every night I sneak out and just roam the streets. They still let me feed on animals, but many people see my gold eyes, and think of me as a commodity, as something not to be proud of but to be ashamed of and mocked. It's really stupid if you ask me, but I pay no attention to the stares and whispers as I walk down the hall. The only people that matter are my only friends Mike and Angela. Though they don't feed on animals like me, they are the only cool people around here. They were changed at 18, same as me.

"Ay, Bella, you're wanted in the throne room." Josh, the human messenger notified me. I was surprised they had kept him alive this long, he was nothing special, but very sweet.

"Would they want me anywhere else Josh?" I asked sarcastically.

"I guess not, but they looked dead serious, seemed urgent, you may want to run."

"Thanks." I said as I slowly walked down the hall to another stupid day of my imprisonment.


	2. Stubborn

**Thanks for the reviews. I'll try to add new chapters as often as possible, but I will not have a predicted schedule, because I'm really weird when it comes to when I write, so I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own twilight.**

Chapter 1

Stubborn

"Good Morning your majesties, or good night, I never know anymore since you keep me locked up in my room 24 hours of the day." I greeted the Volturi with an attitude. It was true that I stayed in my room all day, but it wasn't by force, there was just nothing better to do.

"Enough with the exaggerations and snarky comments Isabella," Aro scolded, "we need you right now. There is a coven a couple towns over. They have been taking chances on exposing the secret of our ancient society and we need to deal with them at once."

"So, basically, somebody completely harmless has been feeding like normal and because you're bored, you have decided that now would be a good time to make an example out of them." This was the usual. I mocked their ancient rules and traditions and like always I was met with a glare and brushed off like a mere fly. I had been trying for years to get thrown out, or even executed. Something! Anything would be better than this dungeon they forced me into.

"Enough with the attitude. We are leaving now." He commanded.

"Yes, Dad." I groaned sarcastically.

"Isabella, for once will you shut up and follow orders?" Caius asked, well basically demanded of me. Caius wasn't like Aro. He had spunk. It didn't make me listen to him anymore than I would Aro, but it got my attention.

"Enough!" Aro called in a loud over dramatic booming voice that echoed off the gold painted walls and back.

"Yes master." I said, bowing to him then standing straight with a final salute. Aro scowled at me, and then marched off with the rest of his high priest clan except for Marcus whom surprisingly stayed behind with me as we followed the rest of the crowd through the corridors.

"What is wrong with you? You know their patience is wearing thin." Marcus questioned me. No doubt the rest of them could probably hear the conversation, but were too pissed to speak up.

"Their patience? So, you are not mad at me as well?" I asked.

"I have more tolerance for your type. I used to be you, but eventually I matured. Something I suggest you do, before they rip your throat out." He cautioned. I just stayed quiet and looked ahead with a small smirk forming on my face; no doubt that it was noticed.

"That's it, isn't it?" He asked, slowly catching on. "Is death what you want?"

"You catch on quick for an old guy."

"Well, you're going to be waiting a long time before it is even considered. Do you understand how important you are to the Volturi? How valuable you are when it comes to a fight?"

"Oh please! 99% of the battles you drag me to are barely even battles and could easily be won without me. Most of them have no cause anyway. Just innocent lives being taken at your hands, and I have to stand to the side watching and helping you. You guys are nothing but scum, and if I can't leave, then just kill me already."

"You really don't get it do you?" I heard Caius ask from in front of me, he slowed down so he could stand next to me. Then he whispered "it's not about what these covens did or didn't do. It's about power, and examples. People need to be afraid of us, and if enough time goes by and no one is shown punishment, it looks like we're not doing our jobs and everyone starts to run wild. We need to stay in power for there to be order." He explained unsuccessfully.

"Just makes you all the more scum in my eyes." I retorted then walked up ahead of the entire group not caring where I was going. As I walked I heard Caius try to whisper "Can we just kill her, she's so frustrating." This brought my smirk back to my face, but was quickly wiped away by Aro's next words. "Don't even think about it. No matter how stubborn she may be, she's going to be with us forever, no matter what."

How annoying did I have to be to get on their hit list? It didn't seem that hard.

Two planes and a run through the forest later, we made it to a small cottage holding about 4 vampires in it. Two male, two female. Great, mates. I was going to feel even worse about this later.

"The Volturi? What an honor!" One of the men spoke as he left his home, followed by the others. If his definition of honor was being slaughtered outside your own home, then yeah, an honor indeed.

"Ah, Mason. What a joy to see you!" Aro greeted them with his fake cheerful voice.

"It is very nice to see you as well." Mason answered back. Why was everyone speaking like this? Whatever happened to 'Hey what's up?' and 'Nothing much man'.

Mason was a very tall and very muscular man that looked to be in his mid twenties. At least that's what he was when he was changed. He had dark brown hair with red hi-lights that showed in the small glint of sun coming through the trees. He was hot to say the least, but he seemed spoken for, so I didn't get too infatuated. God, spoken for? Infatuated? I was starting to speak like them! I really needed to get out of here.

"My dear Mason," Aro continued with fake concern saturating his voice, "I'm sorry to inform you that our visit is not a happy one. I'm afraid that you have posed a threat to our kind and must be dealt with."

The look of joy on Mason's face went straight to fear. I saw him search our small crowd and lock his eyes on Jane. That was when he ran. Followed by the others, he took off into the woods, and as always Jane got them with her stupid pain power. They looked so innocent, and it killed me to watch them writhe on the ground in pure agony. I was tired of giving in, and looking away like nothing was going on, so I put my shield around them. When the pain stopped they got up once again, and took off except for Mason. He exchanged one glance with me, and I nodded my head for him to go, before he bolted into the forest.

Everyone was too stunned to chase them. The looks on their faces were almost hysterical, but instead of rolling on the forest floor, laughing like I wanted to, I put a simple smile on my face, and walked away into the trees. I seriously walked at a human's pace, letting them know that I wasn't scared, and they were probably well aware. They knew I wanted death, and that I was miserable enough alive, so there was nothing they could do but yell at me like usual.

After a few minutes of complete silence I was all of a sudden thrown into a tree from behind. I probably should have seen it coming, but I was so wrapped up in being alone for once I wasn't paying attention.

"Do we seriously have to go over this again?" Jane snarled at me. She was shorter than me, but menacing in her own right.

"I'm sorry; I don't think I caught it the first time." I answered, while dodging her run at me. She may not be able to use her power on me, but she had a heck of a lot more years of experience than I did.

"Well, how about we go over this one more time, and you make sure to completely understand."

"Oh, I doubt it." I laughed.

She put a small evil grin on her face, and looked down at the ground before grabbing me around the throat and pinning me to the nearest tree. "Now listen up, we came here for business today, and once again it was ruined by you. I heard Caius explain to you why we do what we do, so I'm thinking you better keep that in mind. If you ever ruin another plan again-"

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" I encouraged.

She laughed, "No, because we all know that would be giving you what you want, but one of your little friends that actually value their lives, may be the first ones to go." Wow, hadn't thought that one through. Even though I hated it here, Mike and Angela called it home, because it was all they knew. I had tried to convince them that there was something better, but the message never got through. Instead of letting her know she had hit a weak spot, I played along with her sick game, hoping to take her from the idea.

"Go ahead. Pick one, or take both. Anything would be better for them than this twisted fantasy you've been feeding them."I pushed, and smugly at that, even though I was still being held by my throat to a tree.

"Gladly." She murmured, then dropped me and ran back to her leaders without a sound.


End file.
